


Triple Trouble

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sam knows better than to mess with perfection.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Triple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Sam reckoned the three of them had a good thing going: no point fixing what wasn't broken, and if he sometimes put a hand on his cock and imagined it wasn't his own, that was between him and himself. 

Except then he walked in (or 'walked in', probably) on Natasha, clearly not in need of anyone else to have herself a good time and suddenly Steve was right there behind him and Natasha looked at them and asked, "You guys want to help a girl out here?", voice all husky and Sam figured that sure, okay, that could work, too.


End file.
